Before Me And You
by Nikki99
Summary: I've been told that it's one of my best fics yet!! But you decide, let me know what you think R&R!!


  
*Nikki is in a ringmaster suit* Come one come all to  
the greatest show on earth, moon, or mars! Nikki99's  
new fanfiction! *People walk by without even acknowledging  
her existence* Tough crowd, crimony! Thanks again to   
Sere-chan for proofing and a special thanks to Ruth-chan  
who probably wishes she had never returned my e-mail!  
Just kidding Ruth, JA!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not Sailor Moon, not  
SHeDaIsy, not Mamo-chan, I don't even own this computer.  
But I do own the CD that I got this song from so enjoy!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
  
Before Me and You  
(a song fic)  
  
  
'Every kiss before this   
Was nothing but a waste of breath'  
  
He couldn't breath, no he wasn't suffocation but   
something a lot more pleasing. Her sweet lips were   
caressing his own with such softness entertwined with  
passion that it literally took his breath away. No, he   
couldn't breath, but he would rather die than lose her  
warmth.  
  
'And every I love you was just a whoop-de-doo  
Never knew what I missed before this  
Da doo, doo, doo  
Ooo. ooo'  
  
He hadn't realized how empty and dark his life was   
before she brought her light into it. Then again, maybe he  
did and just wouldn't acknowledge it. They were sitting on  
his couch 'supposedly' watching a movie but she had fallen  
asleep in his arms *again *. Not that he minded, no, it was  
the exact opposite. He looked at her angelic face, her   
sun-kissed locks were falling over her neck and surrounding  
them both like they were in a sea of honey. He smiled to   
himself when he thought of earlier when he had lost his   
hands in those golden locks of hers, during one of their   
passionate kisses. Looking at her sleeping form he could  
hardly believe that this was the same minx who had persuaded  
him to watch this sappy movie by trailing soft kisses along  
the nape of his neck. As he watched her sleep his lids   
started to get heavy also, but he had one thought running  
through his mind.  
  
"I love you," he said softly to the sleeping beauty in  
his arms "I love you so much." he whispered softly kissing   
her head. As he drifted off to slumber land himself her   
soft 'I love you too' reached his ears and a soft smile  
touched his lips.  
  
'And every love song before you came along  
Was always about someone else'  
  
Mamoru chuckled as he watched his girlfriend jump  
around his apartment's living room. She was singing (not  
so well) along with the CD that she had put in. She may not  
sound like Celine Dion, but she sure looked better (at least  
in his opinion). Usagi smiled and winked at her boyfriend  
as she directed her current song and dance towards him, with  
a beautiful smile lighting up her face.  
  
'Oh and every star was just a wish to far  
Always the realist, yeah before this'  
  
Mamoru smiled to himself as his girlfriend continued  
to chatter about how beautiful the park was.  
  
"Look Mamo-chan!" she exclaimed "A shooting star,  
hurry-up and make a wish" she instructed before squishing  
her eyes shut. Mamoru looked at his girl and shook his head  
a small smile playing on his lips. Usagi opened her eyes to  
find her boyfriend looking at her with *that* look on his  
face. The one that made her heart beat so fast that it felt  
like it was going to explode.  
  
"What'd you wish for Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked trying  
to calm her racing heart.  
  
"Nothing." he stated simply.  
  
"Nani! Why not?" she asked and adorable (in his   
opinion) confused expression on her face.  
  
"Because," he replied smiling down at her "the last   
star I wished on already granted my one wish."  
  
Usagi blushed crimson and gave her boyfriend a soft kiss.  
  
'And the way things go, you'll never know   
Where love will lead you to'  
  
Who would have ever thought that when that 30% test  
paper hit him upside the head. The vision of beauty that it  
belonged to would be his princess, his hero, and his angel all  
rolled into one.  
  
'And every thing we've ever dreamed lies  
Before me and you'  
  
Even if there wasn't a dream princess or a Sailor Moon  
she would still always be his angel.  
  
'People say it's not every day  
That you find the perfect fit'  
  
She was snuggled in his arms again as the watched the  
fireworks. It was a spectacular sight to behold, but it's  
beauty paled in comparison to hers. She took his hand in her  
own and smiled up at him. It still amazed him how perfectly  
they fit together. She fit perfectly everywhere, in his arms,  
in his hand, and even in his lap (but don't tell her dad).  
  
'But when I fell for you I found the other shoe  
Cupid was a myth, before this'  
  
It was Valentines Day and he had finally found the perfect  
present. It took him about a week and a half but he found it.  
A beautiful small crystal statue of a bunny holding a heart,  
it was set on a sterling silver base that played a soft melody  
similar to the one in their locket. Motoki nearly keeled over  
when Mamoru showed him the present, but not because of it's  
sparkling beauty. Instead what shocked him was the fact that  
Chiba Mamoru, the ORIGONAL Grinch, who's heart was *six*  
sizes too small. HE had spent almost *two weeks* looking for   
the perfect present for the girl that he *LOVED*.  
  
'And the way things go you'll never know   
Where love will lead you to  
And everything we've ever dreamed   
Lies before me and you'  
  
When they exchanged gifts that night her eyes shimmered  
with unshed tears as she saw her bunny present. Ant the   
tears flowed steadily as the music began to play. Usagi nibbled  
on her lower lip as she nervously fingered the box in her hands.  
She explained to him that her gift wasn't as beautiful as his  
but it held a lot of meaning. She then slowly handed the box  
over to Mamoru, who opened it just as slowly. What he saw inside  
made him catch his breath. The box consisted of two professionally  
shot framed photos. The first was one of Usagi when she was about  
five, she was holding a beautiful red rose. The second was a   
recent one, a picture of Usagi and Chibi-Usa. Usagi explained  
that when she picked them out she had a special thought in mind,  
Mamoru looked at Usagi with stormy eyes.  
  
"You see," she explained "the first shows the past  
and that I was always there and you *were never* alone." She paused  
for a second a considerate expression crossing her once naive   
features. "The second" she continued "well, it shows the future  
and that you'll *never be* alone."  
  
Now he was the one with steadily flowing tears as he looked  
at her. His princess, his hero, his angel, most of all his Usako.  
At the last thought he caught her up in his arms and gave her a  
passionate kiss. She was all he ever wished for, all he ever  
dreamed of, she was his perfect fit, his Usako.  
  
'Yeah, before me  
me and you'  
  
*****************************************************  
  
What do you think? Please review, you don't know how  
much in inspires authors. Criticisms welcome but NO flames  
please! Ja!  



End file.
